


Baby: The Meeting

by animebutterfly247



Series: Baby Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenage Pregnany, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1591604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Prequel to the story "Baby". This is how Eren and Levi meet and how the twins came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby: The Meeting

Another school day as normal. Same boring routine. Get up, go to school, listen to adults talk to you about who knows what for seven hours, go home, do homework(maybe) and fall right back asleep. But today everything was way different in Mr. Pixis speech class.

"Class this is our new student: Levi Zoë-Smith." Mr. Pixis said gesturing to the boy leaning against the white board.

I look up him. He looked so much older then he was. Black hair, his hair shaved at the bottom and left long, his face always in a farrow, his eyes a steel blue, and he obviously worked out. In my eyes he was really good looking.

"Eren is there anyone sitting behind you?" Mr. Pixis asked breaking me from my daydream and back to reality.

"N-No, sir." I answered. I probably sounded like a idiot.

"Levi you can sit behind Eren." Mr. Pixis said. Levi pushed himself off the white board and made his way to the desk behind me. 

"Well, you came on a good day, Mr. Levi. We are just about to start a group project on puzzle. Who's group is the one that had only three people?" Eren, Jane, and Marco raised their hands. Mr. Pixis nodded. "There is your group, Levi. Now disperse."

Everyone started to move into their little groups. Jane, Marco, and I moved our desks together near Levi so that he wouldn't have to move.

"Let's go get our puzzle, Jane." Marco said. Jane glared at me as she got up and I glared back at her.

"Eren, is it?" A monotone but strong voice startled me. I looked over at Levi and nodded. "Do you mine explaining to me the instructions to this project?"

I nodded again. "Well it's simple. We just have to finish the puzzle in a group with out ripping each other throats out." 

"How much of it have you gotten done?" He asked right when Marco and Jane got back with the puzzle.

"Absolutely nothing..." Marco answered putting the puzzle down on the desk. "It's hard with only three people and with having to keep these two calm to make sure they don't murder each other in the middle of class. They will fight if you leave them alone long enough."

Levi mouthed the word "Oh." as his answer.

The rest of the period went okay, but I couldn't stop staring at Levi from the corner of my eye. He was just so gorgeous! I couldn't help it! I could have sworn that he was staring at me too. But it couldn't be me. Maybe Annie, Krista, Ymir, or even Petra! Most likely Petra but not me...

After first period I started walking to my next class when that same monotone voice called me.

"Oi, Eren." I froze dead in my tracks and turned around to see Levi leaning against the wall just like he was on the white board in Mr. Pixis class.

"H-Hello Levi." I stuttered. 

"I was hoping someone pretty like you would show me too my next class." He smiled at me. I swear I could have melted with that smile!

"S-Sure." I blushed. "Where is your next class?" He pulled out his schedule from his pocket and checked.

"Mr. Zacharias class. Room 2714." He answered. 

"Oh I'm headed that way too!" I said maybe a little too excitedly. "I would be happy to introduce you to the teacher." He smiled that amazing sexy smile again.

"I would love that." He said sweetly and pushed himself off the wall. We walked side by side in the hallway. We made small talk. Nothing major. It not like we were going to spill our life story out to each other.

We finally reached the class and I pulled Levi over to Mr. Zacharias desk. The teacher dismissed me to go sit down so he can see were he could put Levi. I should have guessed that he would be sitting behind me again.

Second period dragged on! Mr. Zacharias was talking about circles and how to find the radius. Something like that. I was to busy paying attention to how Levi was playing with my hair. It felt so nice. His long fingers brushed threw my hair, sometimes rubbing against my scalp. It felt so good. 

The bell rang out if no wear making me jump. I heard Levi's deep chuckling behind me. I blushed and quickly got up.

"W-What class do you have next?" I asked hoping I had third period with him too.

"P.E., Coach Shadis." He said looking up at me.

"Oh..." I sighed. "I have chemistry next."

Levi just grinned at me. "See you later, kid." He said putting his hand on my head and ruffed my hair a bit then walk off towards the gym. I pouted a little bit then walked to my chemistry class. 

The rest of the day dragged on. Lunch time seemed promising. I saw Levi there and I was about to wave him down to come sit with us when I saw him sit down with Petra, Gunther, Eld, and Oluo. I frowned then felt a ping of jealousy when I saw the way Petra looked at him.

I sighed a sat down with Armin and Mikasa. 

"Eren? What wrong? You look like you're about to cry?" Armin asked concerned. Eren look up at Armin surprised.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Eren said wiping her tears from her face. 

"Eren did someone hurt you?" Mikasa said. I could hear the protectiveness in his voice.

"No I swear! Nothing happened." I snapped slightly at her. I looked over at Levi and saw him laugh with Petra and the others.

"If you say so..." Armin said.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes there is a spoiler in the summery. At this moment the story baby is still on going and has only 3 chapters.


End file.
